Today, many people use “hands-free” telecommunication systems to talk with one another. These systems often utilize mobile phones, a remote loudspeaker, and a remote microphone to achieve hands-free operation. One aspect of hands-free telecommunication systems is acoustic echo cancellation (AEC). AEC aims to cancel out an echo component along the acoustic path between a loudspeaker and a microphone. Sometimes, frequency domain subband AEC filters may be used to minimize this echo component due to their advantages in reducing computational cost and improving convergence speed. However, when echo power increases, the subband AEC performance typically drops dramatically. In some situations, aliasing can significantly deteriorate the AEC performance if the echo is relatively large. Similarly, if the echo is the dominant signal, it can be difficult to detect the existence of near-end speech, and double talk detection can become less accurate. Since many hands-free devices utilize a remote device where the loudspeaker and microphone are typically close together (i.e., a close-coupled system), the echo power may be relatively large and/or the echo may be the dominant signal captured by the microphone. Thus, it is with respect to these and other considerations that the invention has been made.